Need
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Little Yuuki needs to feed... Kaname deals with his thirst in a different way. Written for the prompt: THIRST


I do not own VK or Yuuki/Kaname. MH-sensai does and she's awesometastic! 3

_Yuuki woke from slumber, feeling strangely cold… She had fallen asleep wrapped up in Kaname oniisama's arms, tiny head tucked in to his warm chest, little hands fisted in his night shirt, and tiny feet tucked between his thighs, so that she could use the heat of his body to keep them warm._

Kaname held Yuuki as she drifted off to dream land, keeping her snug, safe and warm from the cold that perpetually invaded this sub-basement, which was secreted away deep beneath the cold earth and kept isolated from everything – even the warming rays of the sun.

The only brightness and warmth of these rooms was the tiny little ball of light and energy he kept cradled in his arms. Yuuki was his sunshine.

Kaname pulled his little princess tighter against his body, and felt little ice cube feet burrow between his thighs, right on the sensitive skin just above the insides of his knees and the young boy grimaced, but gladly endured the discomfort of how cold her flesh was his own. For Yuuki, he would accept any discomfit, embrace any pain and instead be glad for her use of him; instantly he regretted wearing only boxer shorts to bed, and wished he would have favored flannel pajamas instead as Yuuki has wisely done. Then he could have been warm himself, and provided her with more body heat to stave off her chills.

Kaname smirked softly, recalling how adamantly she refused to wear socks to bed, citing toe-wriggling-abilities as the reason for refusal and saying that socks were like 'foot mittens'. _Not that she has ever had reason to wear the actual mittens, or any of the outdoor wear I insisted Haruka buy for her… She's never even seen snow… _

Kaname scowled, remembering the day he'd told Haruka he simply _must_ buy Yuuki the lavender mittens and matching warm winter coat; he refused to give up on the idea that someday Yuuki might be able to go outside and play like other children.

Still, holding and cuddling and sleeping next to Yuuki were some of the few true _joys_ he had in life; these moments with her in his arms were his most content.

True, for now he only held her as a brother holds a sister, but someday… When she – they – were older, he could hold her and love her as husband loves his wife.

Kaname smiled softly at the thought, and leaned down to kiss the top of her small dark head and brought the hand pressing in to her back up to smooth her unruly hair down, the tuck a few strands behind on delicate rounded ear. "My love…" He whispered softly, using a very grown up title for a very little girl, and chuckling softly at the contrast, "My precious little girl…" He brushed a gentle fingertip along the shell of her ear, then followed her smooth skin along the soft childishly round curve of her jaw bone, "My beautiful gentle princess," his thumb came up to brush over her lower lip, tugging the moist pinkness gently, giving her a cute little pouty look, "My Yuuki…." He finished, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Someday, when we are older… _We'll be just like mother and father_…" He whispered the same promise to her every night.

He really was a lovesick fool.

Haruka would almost certainly be amused with him.

"Kaname Oniisama will someday be Kaname Ottosama." Yuuki usually smiled and giggled when she said this, but tonight there was no childish delight… There was resolve and… _predation_… reflected back at him from faintly glowing eyes.

Yuuki needed to feed.

"Are you hungry?" The young (again) prince questioned softly, having noticed his little sister's large usually wine-colored eyes begin to glow faintly red in the darkness of the room.

Yuuki's cheeks pinked up. She wasn't really… _hungry_… per se, but she suddenly wanted very badly to take Oniisama's energy. She didn't understand it, couldn't put it into words, but Yuuki _craved_ her Oniisama's life force, and the amazing sensations that accompanied her feeding from him like a baby feeds from its mother's breast.

The child pureblood felt the overwhelming urge to feel his quiet and reassuring strength bleed into her mind, twisting and twining, seeping in slowly before crashing over her in soothing pleasurable waves that calmed her and excited her all at once. She wanted her Oniisama's love and adoration to fill her up so full up inside, tingle her tummy and the back of her head, prickle her skin with electricity and make the physical boundary of their bodies had disappear – melt away – until they felt like one Vampire. Yuuki wanted to melt the distance away until she could feel Kaname's all consuming love and desire from the inside out. She wanted the amazing aura of safety and warmth deep in her little chest that felt so _right_ and so _good_ that it made her eyes sting with happy tears.

"Can Yuuki…?" Mother and Father said that no matter what, she always had to ask for energy; it was their strictest rule. Even though it was Kaname's job to feed her, (in fact, he told her that he did not want her to feed from anyone else – even mother and father), she would still ask him every single time. But, oniisama had told her over and over that he liked to be her special person and to give her energy, so Yuuki never thought anything of asking for life force form him, and he never said 'no' to her. She was confident and felt strong whenever she took his chi into her own.

Yuuki's eyes drifted down to Kaname's soft lips, and she wriggled out of his embrace, propping herself up on one elbow so she could be above him and reach her tiny hand up to his cheek; instinctively the little vampiress's hand slid back from her brother's cheek, and her fisted her fingers in some of his wavy dark locks.

When she got older, this would be how she held her prey still when she drank their blood with her fangs… Though it was reasonable to assume it would ever be Kaname she fed on, the instinct to overpower her prey remained.

Kaname smiled up at Yuuki, his own eyes becoming beacons of desire, but he lay prostrate and unresisting. "My girl can always have as much as she wants," he answered lovingly.

Yuuki nodded, tugging his hair back more roughly, forcing Kaname's head back in a slightly uncomfortable position.

The little girl leaned forward and brushed his lips with the tip of her tongue. When she got older and her fangs came in, she would use this gesture to find the pulse point of a vein, but for now it was merely practice. Her lips sealed over his, and she tugged on the almost never-ending supply of chi that her Oniisama seemed to have… Strange considering he was a child too…

Yuuki's mouth opened in a pantomime of a true feeding, and she felt the tingles along her gum line of immature fangs being stimulated, but she was too young for more than false starts and mock feedings yet, Kaname moved his mouth to keep contact with her lips, wide open and then closed again when she clamped down. A small purr of satisfaction made its way to her lips as she fed from her fiancé, brother, and family member she loved the most and adored without reservation.

Kaname moaned softly, feeling the life force being drained from him; to be fed on by your loved one was a very… _pleasurable_… experience, and from what he understood it only got better as you got older. _Yes, little one… Take all you want from me…_

Kaname's fangs had only recently come in, though he did not use them on Yuuki yet… But he longed for the day he could first taste the blood he could smell beneath her soft skin.

_Where is Oniisama?_ Yuuki wandered out to the windowless room, finding Kaname hunched over in the corner, clutching his throat. _What's wrong?_

"Nii…" The sleepy little girl rubbed at her eyes, trying to understand what she was seeing.

"Get… Haru…ka…" The young vampire gasped out, feeling his throat burning and fearing if Yuuki came too close he would not be able to hold back his bloodlust for her.

Yuuki nodded and ran to her parent's room, throwing open the door and jumping on her father to wake him. "Otousama! Kaname Oniisama is hurt!"

Haruka bounded down the hall, while Juuri, who had been awakened by her daughter's frantic cries quickly followed behind. The scene they encountered, of their young 'son' crouched like an animal with blazing eyes made them fear for their daughter.

Haruka bent down and tipped his head to the side, while Kaname roughly fisted his hair and used his tongue to find the pulse point in the reigning King's throat. A feral growl was emitted from Kaname's throat as his fangs sunk in and drained Hakura's thick Kuran blood.

Yuuki watched with… sadness, and jealousy. It wasn't… Kaname couldn't just feed from someone else! Kaname Oniisama was _hers_!

The fabric on the couch cushions ripped open as though by the claws of an angry animal, and Kaname's eyes snapped open to stare directly at his little Yuuki. He was surprised to find she wasn't afraid, she was… _angry_ with him.

He released his 'father' who collapsed forward, supporting himself with his hands on the ground and his head hung low while his body shook from the experience of being fed on by _The Ancestor_.

Kaname's red eyes faded, and he stared at Yuuki looking lost and bewildered, and very, _very_ apologetic. "Yuuki… I…"

"Kaname Oniisama doesn't want Yuuki's blood!" The girl accused, very much aware that Vampires usually only fed on their one special person; Vampire Culture was all she knew, after all.

Kaname slowly approached and knelt down, wrapping his arms around Yuuki and cradling her head beneath his chin. "No, Yuuki… I want your blood… _Too much._" He pulled back to stare into her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you. You're too little for me to fed on just yet… But when you are older… I will drink your blood every day, and you'll drink mine too. I promise."

Yuuki perked up, "Every day? You _promise_ Oniisama?"

Kaname smiled and nodded, noting that Haruka was up off his knees and was now standing by his wife, who was leaning her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair, silent reassuring her that he was completely recovered. "Every day… Just like mother and father."

Yuuki looked back at her parents. Haruka was blushing and Juuri was sparkling up at her adored husband with wide, love-filled eyes.

The little princess beamed at her older brother and fiancé, then threw herself at him, wrapping her short arms around his neck. "I can't wait to be a big girl, so Yuuki can marry Oniisama!"

Kaname chuckled and lifted his girl, holding her under her butt for support while she wrapped her short legs around his middle. "That's right, Yuuki. We'll be together forever, but for today… It's time to go back to sleep, okay?"

Yuuki yawned and nestled into the crook of Kaname's throat, "Only if Oniisama will come back to bed, too."

He nodded his agreement while making his way back to what was technically _her_ bedroom, but was for all practical purposes _their_ bedroom. "Alright, Oniisama will sleep in Yuuki's bed." He agreed.

He walked to the bed and tucked her in, promising to be back in a few minutes. Kaname went to see Haruka and Juuri, who were waiting in the windowless room. "Thank you, Haruka." Kaname bowed formally.

Haruka, still somewhat uneasy but trying to hide his awkward feelings ruffled Kaname's hair good-naturedly, "Ah, Kaname… It is a father's duty to protect his children!"

The hidden implications of that statement were clear.

"I will never harm her." Kaname vowed seriously, "I would sooner die."

Haruka knew exactly what was meant by that statement as well. "Non-sense, Kaname. You have to live… Yuuki-chan _needs_ you."


End file.
